<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] All You Want by SenLinYu by dramioneaudiofics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834624">[Podfic] All You Want by SenLinYu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneaudiofics/pseuds/dramioneaudiofics'>dramioneaudiofics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Courtship, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Not By Draco, Not Epilogue Compliant, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Verse, Podfic, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Protective Draco Malfoy, Scenting, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneaudiofics/pseuds/dramioneaudiofics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth Year at Hogwarts was supposed to be Hermione’s. And it is, just not in the way she expects. Omegaverse fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which It All Stops Making Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153092">All You Want</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu">senlinyu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Then there was—Hermione wasn’t sure. It was like a magical explosion and she was abruptly wrenched free of all the hands.  </p><p>By the time she managed to recover herself enough to figure out what had happened she was pressed against a wall with someone standing in front of her, blocking her entire view.</p><p>“She is mine.”</p><p>The words were snarled with enough force that Hermione could have sworn the walls of Hogwarts vibrated."</p><p>Please enjoy the first chapter of this amazing fic by SenLinYu, read by me, a real human being and not a computer!</p><p><a href="https://ko-fi.com/dramioneaudiofics">Support the Pod on Ko-Fi!</a> </p><p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-1-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 1 on Podbean</a>

</p><p>

<a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/dramione-audio-fics/id1529770554">Dramione Audio Fics on Apple Podcasts</a>
</p><p>

<a href="https://open.spotify.com/show/0FHhLTf4UBk9C4aib4Rvww?si=OGjNlGiZTZ6yqqu9xF2eeQ">Dramione Audio Fics on Spotify</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://music.amazon.com/podcasts/03032b89-000f-4c59-9487-cd8c2e756c7a/Dramione-Audio-Fics?ref=dm_wcp_pp_link_pr_s">Dramione Audio Fics on Amazon Music</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://nadiapolyakova.tumblr.com/post/625013344288522240/then-there-washermione-wasnt-sure-it-was-like-a">Gorgeous art by Nadia Polyakova of Draco and Hermione</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Don't Know What You've Got Til It's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is chapter 2! If this fic is your introduction to A/B/O, this chapter will get you familiar with the concept. This weekend I'll get chapter 3 up which is the first proper spicy one. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-2-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 2 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Get What You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to hear from Draco's perspective in this chapter; there is also a verrryyyy yummy and explicit encounter, prepare yourselves accordingly...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click the link below to listen to the third chapter of All You Want by SenLinYu. You can also listen on Spotify, which is linked on the first chapter of this fic. Enjoy!</p><p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-3-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 3 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Feel The Way You Want Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is basically all hot hot hot shagging. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N From original work: For the record, this fic is going to be 50% dramione smut, 25% teen-age angst, 20% miscommunication, and only 5% Hermione almost/kinda getting into a physical relationship with boys that are not Draco. And 100% trash.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladykenz347/626119236894507008">Artwork depiction of Draco and Hermione for this chapter by Ladykenz347 on Tumblr</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-4-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 4 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Only Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione wakes from her first heat alone and considers the consequences of her presentation...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-5-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 5 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In a Sea of Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione tests out the suppressant potions and all the other Alphas in school become aware of her new status as an Omega...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-6-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 6 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. His World Will Go On Turning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione talks to Draco for the first time since her heat and the other Alpha's begin vying for her attention...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-7-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 7 on Podbean</a>
</p><p>Remember that you can also stream this podfic on Spotify! Link to do so is in the first chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So Let Me Go, Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content Warning for this chapter: attempted s*xual assault, if you are sensitive to that content, please proceed with caution in listening to this chapter.</p><p>I know this chapter leaves you hanging a bit, so I will do my best to get chapter 9 up tomorrow to provide some relief!</p><p>Additionally, some exciting news for Apple Podcast listeners, Dramione Audio Fics is now available on iTunes! I will link it below. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-8-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 8 on Podbean</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/dramione-audio-fics/id1529770554">Dramione Audio Fics on Apple Podcasts</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/show/0FHhLTf4UBk9C4aib4Rvww?si=OGjNlGiZTZ6yqqu9xF2eeQ">Dramione Audio Fics on Spotify</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'm Trying to Hold My Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco tries his best to help Hermione put herself back together in an empty classroom after the attempted assault...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-9-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 9 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What's Going On?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione gets stuck in an Alpha frenzy, we find out what Malfoy did to Goldstein, and Hermione takes researching her biology into her own hands...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-10-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 10 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Get a Little Bit Nervous Around You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The entirety of this chapter takes place in an empty classroom with a locked door... Hermione has an important question to ask Draco; I think you will all enjoy his answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-11-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 11 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. So Close With You On My Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally get to hear from Draco's perspective in this chapter! Find out what McGonagall said to him after Hermione's heat and discover the reasoning behind his recent behavior... </p><p>This podcast is now available on Amazon Music, the link is posted below!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-12-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 12 on Podbean</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://music.amazon.com/podcasts/03032b89-000f-4c59-9487-cd8c2e756c7a/Dramione-Audio-Fics?ref=dm_wcp_pp_link_pr_s">Dramione Audio Fics on Amazon Music</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Don't Know What It's Like To Be You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~NEWS~</p><p>I got a Ko-Fi page! If you are able, please support my work! https://ko-fi.com/dramioneaudiofics</p><p> </p><p>My darlings, I give you a fantastically spicy chapter, exquisitely written by Sen. You will be melting in your seats upon listening, your knickers have been warned...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-13-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 13 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Can I Call You Mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's Note--Warning: This chapter is like 95% smut and 5% plot. If you are here for plot progression you are going to be frustrated. The limited quantity of plot that exists for this story shall resume next week. Thank you for your patience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-14-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 14 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Maybe We Could Find New Ways to Fall Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Hermione find a rhythm for scent-marking (and shagging), Pansy approaches Hermione about a favor owed, and Ginny is more observant than Hermione would like her to be...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-15-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 15 on Podbean</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/dramioneaudiofics">Support the Pod on Ko-Fi!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I Wish I Was A Little More Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Ginny do Omega research together and Draco attempts to talk Hermione out of feeling guilty for something...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-16-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 16 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. My Heart And I Don't Get Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Find out what Theo has to say to Hermione and get reacquainted with Draco's jealous side...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-17-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 17 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. And How Do You, How Do You Just Walk Away?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to hear from Draco's perspective again in this chapter... Hear his thoughts about Hermione's question in the closet, his confrontation with Theo, and Daphne's incessant attempts to see his "library"...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-18-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 18 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I've Been Thinkin' Too Much, Help Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Find out what Hannah has to say to Hermione and enjoy an actual discussion between Draco and Hermione followed by some toe-curling deliciousness...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-19-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 19 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Step Inside of My Brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pick up where we left off last chapter with more exquisite smut followed by a few important conversations with Draco, Neville, and Pansy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-20-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 20 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: In case anyone is offended Hermione’s opinions or ideas regarding female reproduction, I want to note that I have two children that I love very much. I find motherhood very fulfilling, but I don’t think women are incomplete without the experience or that people who don’t want children should have them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. All This Bad Blood Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pansy showcases her matchmaking skills and and unwittingly discloses important information about Draco's post-war school experience... This leads to an incredible HBIC Hermione moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-21-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 21 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tell Me What's Inside of Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we finally start to see the The Great Miscommunication Barrier Reef™ between Draco and Hermione coming down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-22-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 22 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Everything Feels Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is another chapter from Draco's perspective. Discover how he ended up cornered by Burbage, his reaction to Hermione's revelations, and his tentative hopes for the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-23-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 23 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Between The Both Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you all so much for your patience. I've been dealing with some ongoing health issues and that's why I'm late to update. If I'm going to be late on an update, I post it on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dramioneaudiofics</p><p>You may have noticed that I have a new logo! It was designed and created by the extremely talented @Ladykenz347 who can be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladykenz347</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-24-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 24 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I Want You To Be Happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we find out what Theo has to say to Hermione outside the hospital ward. Ginny reacts to Hermione's new prefect status, and Hermione accomplishes unexpected something without Draco's assistance... </p><p>Well, my health issues from last week were resolved by emergency gallbladder removal surgery! I've been recovering at home this week. Now that my health is sorted out, I plan to continue with my once weekly updates on Sundays/Mondays depending on the week. Thank you all for your continued support!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-25-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 25 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Be My Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy holidays to you all!! My gift to you is this extremely hot chapter in which Draco and Hermione finally discuss their relationship. Make sure your headphones are plugged in for this one OR that you're alone because it starts spicy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-26-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 26 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. My Heart Finally Trusts My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Hermione explore their very new relationship...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-27-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 27 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Particular Tastes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Hermione go public with their relationship, Hermione hears something strange from Ginny, and Hermione surprises Draco with something he hadn't thought she wanted...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-28-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 28 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. You've Got That Power Over Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione has an enlightening conversation with Theo and finally corners Pansy into a chat...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-29-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 29 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. I Need This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Find out what happens when Harry and Ron show up unexpectedly at Hogwarts to check on Hermione...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-30-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 30 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. I'm Jealous, I'm Overzealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Hermione find themselves tiptoeing around the issue of her next heat... Hermione experiences a moment of purely jealous rage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/all-you-want-chapter-31-by-senlinyu/">All You Want Chapter 31 on Podbean</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>